geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
London Bovingdon International Airport (EGBY)
London Bovingdon Airport or irl Bovingdon Airfield, or RAF Bovingdon 'is a small airfield in Hertfordshire, United Kingdom. The airport is closed however has been revived in GeoFS and on a few occasions has been used for free flights and commercial services as it is renowned for its shorter runway. The airfield serves at the Headquarters for BenuelAir and AM International. The airport is reopening following some renovations to become the first solely virtual, and 8th total airport serving London and the South East of England. History RAF Bovingdon was opened in the early 1940s as an RAF base and was later also used by the United States. This led to some famous visitors including Dwight D. Eisenhower amongst others. Following the war, Bovingdon was used commercially if Heathrow Airport or Northolt were foggy due to its higher altitude. BEA and BOAC both used the airfield for maintenance in the 60s and 70s. In 1972 the MoD closed the airfield for budgetary reasons. Following its closure, Bovingdon became a vital waypoint for the operation of Heathrow Airport. The Northwestern STAR operates from the VOR beacon named "BNN" and the airspace above the airfield, Bovingdon Village and the town of Chesham has been deemed the "Bovingdon Stack" as it is regularly filled with long haul aircraft. Most of the airfield was given away to neighboring farms although HMP The Mount Prison is built in the former technical area. The airfield has also been used for filming such as Star Wars, Harry Potter, Britannia and ITV currently holds an area for its show "Dancing on Ice". In September 2019, GeoFS airline BenuelAir began flights from Bovingdon to its London airport bases and following its closure, became the MyAir HQ in October 2019. The AM Group also moved there from Leavesden in January 2020. On 12th January, the Benuel_Sammett estate announced it would be constructing a new airport at Bovingdon which was scheduled to open on 1st August 2020. The airport will be served by one main runway (02/20) and will have 2 terminals. BenuelAir will be opening some short-haul routes from the airport's Terminal 1. The works were completed on 16th January 2020. New Airport The new airport's Terminal 1 will be accessible from the southern side and will be used exclusively for BenuelAir. Terminal 2 will be used by other operators. The runway's length will be extended to 7000 ft (2133m) and a new taxiway will be put in between the starts of the runways 08 and 02. Local infrastructure will be affected including the removal and replacement of the B4505 road although BenuelAir is expected to approach National Rail for a rail link to the airport. The airport has reserved the IATA code LHH ('L'ondon '''H'emel 'H'empstead) and the ICAO code EGBY ('B'ov'''y) (Bovy is a nickname for the village and airfield) Airlines and Destinations Access Bovingdon Airfield is far from most public transport and access is generally from the A41 Duel-Carriageway or the rural B4505 road. There is a bus stop linked to the towns of Hemel Hempstead, Chesham, Amersham and Uxbridge. The nearest train station is Berkhamsted. Category:Airport Category:Military Airport